Zombies, My Chemical Romance, Mindless Self Indulg
by Terence Perry
Summary: this story is like my version of the movie 28 days later with my chemical romance and mindless self indulgence. READ and REVIEW please!
1. Chapter 1

Gerard awoke with a jolt. His heart pounded a mile a minute. When he finally caught his breath, he rubbed his eyes open as he tried to adjust his vision to the bright light. He then saw that he was in a white room. He noticed that he was connected to an IV and an EKG that was currently measuring his heart rate. He was in the hospital.

Gerard saw a red button on the wall with the word **Nurse **in black letters underneath it. He pressed it and waited for about a minute or two. The impatient Gerard pushed the button once again and then a third time. Minutes went by and still no one came.

Thinking there was nothing else to do, Gerard disconnected himself from the IV and EKG and left his room. The hospital looked completely deserted as Gerard walked through it. No one walked by him nor did he hear any voices.

"Hello?" he called out.

All he received back was silence.

Gerard went downstairs and saw that it was in the same state as upstairs.

"Hello?" he cried out again.

Still there was nothing.

Gerard looked around and that was when he noticed the horrid sight around him. Blood was splattered all over the walls, many discarded item were on the floor, and worst of all, numerous bloody corpses were all around the place. Gerard placed his hand over his mouth in order to keep himself from screaming or from being sick.

He ran out of the hospital and into the streets where it looked deserted and torn apart as well except for a figure that seemed to be running towards Gerard.

"Hello?" he called out to the figure. "Can you help me?"

"Look out!" a voice behind Gerard exclaimed suddenly.

Before he could turn around, he was pushed to the ground and then heard a couple of gunshots seconds later. Gerard looked up to the weight that was keeping him down and met a pair of hazel eyes. The person on top of him got up and offered a hand to Gerard who took it. When he got up, Gerard saw that the person was a young man shorter than him who looked about in his early twenties and with long dark brown hair that was only a few inches above his shoulders. He greeted Gerard with a big smile.

"Hi." He said in a high pitched voice.

This friendliness made Gerard upset.

"Hi? I wake up from a coma, witness a blood fest, then get attacked by a dwarf and all you can tell me is a cute little hi?"

"Hey this dwarf and his friend just happened to have saved your life pal." The short man replied.

"What friend? All I see is you."

The short guy pointed behind Gerard to a well-built guy with pink lips and insanely curly brown hair. He was holding a gun while examining what looked like a dead body on the ground.

"Who's that?" Gerard asked.

"That is Ray Toro," short guy answered. "He's the one who shot the zombie that was coming after you while I pushed you to the ground to cover you. I'm Frank by the way. Frank Iero."

"Gerard Way," Gerard introduced himself. "Wait, what do you mean 'zombie'?"

"We'll explain it all when we get to the hideout. It's starting to get dark so there will be more of them soon."

Frank called ray over and the three started on their way.

"Oh by the way Gerard," Frank said while smirking. "Nice Batman boxers."

Gerard blushed when he realized that he was still wearing his hospital gown which revealed his backside.


	2. Chapter 2

The hideout that Frank had mentioned was an abandoned subway station. All three were in one of the subway carts. Gerard, now in a pair of jeans, combat boots, and a black t-shirt Ray lent him, was full of questions.

"So is anyone going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Well, I guess I should be the one to say," Frank said. "You see, about like four weeks ago, a group of friends and I heard about some experiments with chimpanzees at a lab downtown. We snuck in there one night planning on releasing the chimps. But before we could, this scientist guy stopped us and said that they were all infected with something he called rage. But me being the stubborn dumbass I was, I didn't listen and started to let the chimps out. Then before I knew it, they started attacking everybody."

"What did you do?" Gerard asked.

"Only thing I could do," Frank said with guilt written all over him. "I ran. Man, I could still hear all that screaming."

"The infection then started to spread," Ray continued on. "It was everywhere people turned. It was damn near impossible to find someone who wasn't infected."

"Well, then how come you're not infected?" Gerard asked.

"I was out of town before this whole epidemic even started," Ray explained. "When I had come back, the whole place looked like hell and I didn't know what was going on. I almost got attacked by one of the infected but lucky for me Frank had come to my rescue."

"We don't know exactly how far this infection has spread," Frank then stated. "For all we know, we could be the only survivors."

"No, don't say that. Do not fucking say that!" Gerard suddenly exclaimed angrily. "No, no, no, no this can't be happening. I have a family who are probably wondering where the hell I am right now. I need to go home to see if they're okay."

"The hell you are," Frank exclaimed. "Do you want to get yourself killed? Because going out there right now unarmed is suicide."

"It's worth trying to find my family."

"Oh so you're willing to risk your life for some people who are probably not even alive?"

That had set Gerard off since he threw a punch at Frank so hard that he had fell to the ground.

"Stop it right now!" Ray scolded while grabbing a hold of Gerard. "The last thing we need right now is hostility. Gerard, if you wish to see your family then fine I understand. But you're not going anywhere tonight. We will take you there tomorrow so for now we should all get some sleep."

"Fine." Gerard said through gritted teeth.

He walked away from the other two and went to lay down on one of the seats. He eventually fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence on the way to Gerard's house. Frank drumming his fingers on the car window in an irritable way only made things worse.<p>

"Must you do that?" an obviously annoyed Gerard asked.

"Does it bother you?" Frank teasingly asked.

Gerard angrily shook his head which just made Frank smirk more.

"Then yes I must."

"You better quit your shit Iero! Unless you want those fingers straight up your-"

"Shut up both of you!" Ray yelled at the two like a parent would to their misbehaving children. "We're here already."

Gerard looked out the window and saw that in fact his house was right in front of them. It surprisingly still looked normal as if it had no effect to the terrible epidemic that was going on.

"Thank god." Gerard muttered under his breath.

Just then, two gunshots were aimed in front of the truck they were in and had hit the window.

"What the hell?" Frank exclaimed.

Ray stopped the truck and got out with his gun, Frank and Gerard followed his actions. They were suddenly confronted by a thin young man with black framed glasses with sandy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked the three.

He was holding on to what looked like a hunting rifle with his finger on the trigger. Gerard recognized him once he saw him.

"Mikey?"

The young man lowered his weapon and looked at Gerard with eyes full of surprise.

"G-Gerard?"

"You know this guy?" Ray asked Gerard.

"Yeah. He's my brother."

**yay! i actually like this chapter. hope everyone likes my stories and reviews them. and see if you can think of a better title for this story please because i couldnt think of one lol. also check out my friend Marina Renee's profile. she has some good stories you should check out. especially some good frerard if ur into that stuff.**

**peace and love,**

**Terence Perry**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Gerard I thought I would never see you again," Mikey exclaimed once he released his brother from a tight embrace. "Since this happened I had assumed the worse,"

"It's okay Mike," Gerard reassured him. "I'm here now. I'm home."

"Who are your friends?" Mikey turned his attention to Ray and Frank. They both greeted him with a small but friendly smile.

"This is Ray Toro and Frank Iero," Gerard introduced them. "They saved me from a zombie that was coming for me when I had woken up and left the hospital. They brought me here to see if you and mom and dad were okay."

Mikey suddenly lowered his head. Gerard's smile quickly vanished and his eyes were now swimming with worry and fear.

"Are mom and dad okay?" he asked.

Mikey finally looked up at him.

"Gerard, mom and dad are gone. They killed themselves yesterday."

Gerard was speechless at first. He placed his hands over his face. When he uncovered it to look at his brother, his eyes brimming with tears.

"What?" he exclaimed emotionally.

"They overdosed two days ago," Mikey explained. "They just didn't want to be here anymore,"

Gerard broke down on the ground. His hands on his head as he silently sobbed. He pounded the ground and his face turn red.

"No, it's not true," his voice breaking. "You're lying!"

"Gee I wish I was," Mikey attempted to reassure him. He bent down to put an arm around him but it was harshly rejected.

Gerard stood up and walked furiously to his home. Mikey tried to follow.

"Gerard!" he called to him. But he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

"Let him go," Frank told him. "He needs his space,"

Gerard looked around at the place that he had once called home. Other than a few disheveled objects on the ground, it looked exactly like how he had left it. He turned to the refrigerator that was full of photographic memories and walked towards it. He focused on one photo of him with Mikey and a big balding man with glasses on. Their mother had taken the picture. Gerard was in a blue cap and gown and was smiling as the man's arm was around him and Mikey, who looked a little awkward with a small smile and his arms crossed. Unlike Gerard who had a big and genuine smile on.

"Is that your dad?" a voice asked.

Gerard turned and saw Frank standing just a couple inches away from him. He answered his question with a silent nod of his head. He turned back to the fridge and pointed to a picture of his smiling father with his arm around a petite woman with hazel eyes like Gerard's, a shy smile like Mikey's, and long silvery hair.

"That's my mom," Gerard pointed out.

Frank walked up to the picture and gave it a look. He smiled.

"She kinda looks like Mikey," he stated.

"I guess,"

Frank then started to go through one of his pockets until finally getting out a small brown leather wallet. He opened it and pointed to a picture that was inside. It was of him smiling huge while having his arms around a very pretty and curvy pale girl with short black hair and a smile just as big as his.

"That's my fiancée Jamia," Frank said.

"She's cute," Gerard replied.

"Thanks," Frank's face grew dark and it looked as though he was about to cry. "She was bit just a couple of days ago. She asked me to shoot her before the infection spread…but I just couldn't," His voice broke a little but his tears were being held back. "So I just got Ray to do it for me,"

"I'm really sorry,"

"The point I'm trying to make here is that I know the pain you're going through. And I also want to let you know that you're not going through all this alone."

Frank stuck his hand out for Gerard who, without even thinking, took it and shook it. The two then gave one another a smile.

* * *

><p>"Anyone want a smoke?" Mikey offered. He got out a packet of cigarettes from one of the kitchen drawers. Everyone decided to spend the night at the Ways' home since it was going to be dark soon and decided to leave in the morning.<p>

"I'll take one," Frank piped up.

"Yeah me too," Ray added.

"I've been craving one since yesterday," Gerard said.

Everyone grabbed a smoke and passed around a lighter. They all smoked quietly in the living room.

"I'm going to go out for a sec," Gerard said while getting up. Everyone looked up at him concerned.

"I'll be fine," was all he said. He took a handgun and went on outside.

He went out and to the place in the back where Mikey had buried their parents as he continued to smoke.

"Hey mom and dad," he spoke to the graves. "I just wanted to let you know that…I woke up,"

Gerard then could hear a growling from a distant. He turned his head and saw an infected running towards him, decayed looking with bloodshot hungry eyes and with blood splattered over it and what looked like foam coming out of its mouth. This was the first time he witnessed the infection and was taken aback by it. But he took out his gun and shot it directly in the head calmly as if it was nothing to be afraid of at all. It fell to the ground, its brains splatted.

Gerard watched it go down. He walked to it and observed it and grimaced; it truly looked disgusting.

"Gerard!" Mikey's voice was heard.

He, Ray, and Frank came running out. They looked relieved when they saw Gerard still standing. He looked up to them.

"It was coming towards me," he simply explained pointing to the zombie he had just shot. "It must've saw the smoke,"

Ray suddenly ran to him and pushed him against the wall of the house.

"Hey man what the hell!" Gerard exclaimed trying to get out of Ray's very tight grip. Mikey tried to help his brother out but Frank held him back.

"Did you get bit?" Ray asked in a fierce voice.

"What?" Gerard asked confused and angry.

"Did it bite you?"

"No!"

"Did you get scratched?"

"No,"

"Did any of its blood get in you at all?"

"No it didn't touch me at all!" Gerard was growing impatient with these unusual questions.

Ray finally released him. His grip was very tight that Gerard fell down to the ground. He got himself up and then glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Ray said. "But the infection spreads like wildfire once it gets inside you. You have a few seconds until becoming…one of them."

"I guess I understand why you almost strangled me to death then," Gerard replied bitterly.

"He didn't mean any harm by it," Frank reassured. "It's just that the infection so far is incurable so the only thing to do when someone has been infected is to…put them out of their misery,"

Gerard turned to look at everyone around him, seeing different things in each. Mikey's face was being stained with a few tears and he looked like he was trembling. Frank was trying not to make eye contact with anyone and looked like he was putting his full concentration on his feet. Ray looked serious and showed hardly any emotion. Gerard understood now that this was really happening. It was not a dream that was going on. He wasn't still comatose at the hospital.

Some growl like noises could be heard in the distance.

"I think we need to start heading out now," Ray instructed. "They must've heard the gunshot so there will be more soon,"

Everyone else just nodded their head, got the stuff they needed, and headed to the truck. Ray started it up and quickly drove away. While leaving, Gerard and Mikey sadly watched their home fading away from view and from their lives.

* * *

><p>"Hey what's that?" Frank asked.<p>

Everyone looked at what he was pointing at and saw an apartment. On one of the stories they saw brightly lit Christmas lights illuminating just outside of a window.

"I think it's a sign that someone is there," Frank pointed out.

"Maybe," Ray replied. "But what makes you think they're still there?"

"It's worth a shot," Gerard stated.

"But what if that building is crawling with the virus?"

"We're well armed. I think we should check it out and see."

Ray thought about it and then let out a reluctant sigh. He drove towards the building.

Everyone was trying to catch their breath in the middle of reaching the 6th floor. Mikey collapsed on a step.

"Mikey are you okay?" Gerard dropped down to check on him.

"I'm so tired," He let out through breaths.

Frank dropped down to them and opened up the backpack he had. He took out a few sodas.

"You don't have water?" Gerard asked.

"Water has been scarce since the Rage virus spread," Frank explained. "All we could find was soda. The sugar rush does help but you do eventually crash. It sucks but it's all we got at the moment."

Frank opened up a can of coke, took a sip, and then handed it to Mikey who took a long sip.

"You feel better?" Ray asked.

"Better," Mikey responded.

After he said that, noises were heard coming from downstairs. When it got closer, everyone could make out that it was a couple of infected.

"Holy shit," Frank exclaimed.

Everyone got up with their weapons in hand and started to run up the stairs. Gerard made the mistake of looking back and seeing a few of the infected running towards them.

"Faster!" He yelled. "Two steps at a time!"

"Stop!" a random voice demanded.

The group turned and saw three armored figures in front of them. They had on masks, bulletproof vests, and clear shields with the word SWAT across each of them. One figure was slender and tall and had on a plaid skirt and combat boots. Another was shorter and curvier and also had on combat boots but a leather skirt instead of plaid. The other had dirty jeans and was pretty burly.

"Get behind us!" the short curvy figure instructed the guys to do which they did immediately. The figure had a little bit of a high pitch feminine voice to them.

The burly figure took a handgun out and starting shooting at the infected while shielding the group. Curvy and Slender joined not long after.

"Lindsay!" Burly, who had a deep and masculine voice, called out to Slender. "Take those guys back to our place!"

The slender figure named Lindsay nodded, grabbed the closest hand she could find which was Gerard's, and led them to a door that was only about maybe ten feet away from them.

Gerard kept staring at the figure that was holding on to him. Their hand was soft and small. It was warm against his own hand. His hand was bigger than theirs but it for some reason felt perfect in his, as if it was meant to hold on to each other. The moment was gone, however, when Lindsay let go to unlock a door with a key that she got from the doormat under them. Lindsay looked back when she heard more growling but opened the door quickly as if not noticing.

"Get in!" she told the guys.

They followed her orders and ran inside the apartment with her coming in last and shutting the door. The guys turned to her, sweating and with faces full of confusion, worry, and fear. After a small silence that was only ruined by the sound of growling, grunting, and gunshots, Gerard was the first to speak.

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it," Lindsay replied.

She took off her vest and her mask and revealed herself as a tall slender young woman with a fair complexion, red lips, long dark hair that was tied back, and small dark eyes. Other than the fact that she was covered in sweat and a bit of grease from not having proper hygiene in a month, she was very beautiful. Gerard definitely couldn't stop looking at her. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Lindsay," she introduced herself. She stuck out her hand out to shake.

Gerard took her hand in his happily, wanting to feel that warm sensation once again.

"Gerard," he said giving her a friendly grin. "Nice to meet you,"


	4. Chapter 4

After Lindsay met the rest of the guys, the other two came in. When they took off their armor, they revealed themselves as a short kind of chubby pretty girl with big eyes and short brown hair and a big guy with dark hair and eyes and some serious stubble.

"This is my friend Kitty and my brother Steve," Lindsay introduced them to the guys and then vice versa. "This is Gerard, his brother Mikey, Ray, and Frank,"

"Thank you guys so much," Frank said. "We don't know what would've happened if it hadn't been for you coming to our rescue,"

"Don't thank us, thank the SWAT team that left their equipment behind," Kitty stated. "We wouldn't be able to arm ourselves if it weren't for this stuff,"

"So what brought you guys here?" Steve asked.

"We had noticed your lights outside," Frank explained. "We were hoping it was a sign there were others alive so we decided to come check it out,"

"The lights were Lindsay's idea," Kitty said. "Steve and I had completely given up on humanity but luckily Lindsay showed no sign of doubt so she wanted to set up the lights hoping someone would see,"

"Well we're glad she did," Gerard said while looking at Lindsay, giving her a shy smile. "I know I am,"

"Um could you excuse us?" Steve asked.

He walked towards the nearest bedroom and motioned for Kitty and Lindsay to follow his actions.

"Okay these guys can't stay with us," he bluntly stated when the three were alone in the room.

"What why not?" Lindsay asked dumbfounded. "We put those lights out for a reason and that reason is standing just outside the door,"

"I only agreed to put those lights on because I didn't think anyone would really come. But now that I see that there are others, I know we can't have them around. The less people the better."

"Oh so now I can see how easy it was for you to kill Jimmy!"

A silence was then dropped in the room after Lindsay's exclamation. Steve sent her a death glare and Kitty just looked at her shoes.

"I'm sorry but you're looking at this entirely wrong," Lindsay spoke up again. "These people need us and we need them. They were willing to walk up this building in order to find us and you're just gonna turn away from them?"

"They will be too much baggage for us," Steve explained. "We can't be looking out for too much people,"

"These people can be well armed, they're not stupid children who are gonna get us killed or in trouble,"

Lindsay walked past her brother and to the door.

"We need them,"

While that was happening, the guys outside were having a similar conversation.

"We can't stay here," Ray said. "There's already four of us and more people will be just more baggage for us,"

"We came up here for a reason," Frank argued. "These people sent out a sign for help and you honestly want to turn away from that?"

"I didn't think anyone was up here but now that I do I know that it's a bad idea to have them with us,"

"They can help," Gerard stated. "You saw them, they are well armed and you know we wouldn't have stood a chance with those zombies if it weren't for them. Believe it or not, we need them."

"They need us too," Mikey said. "These are two groups with people who no doubt lost things ever since all this happened. I was grateful that Gerard came back and that you two came as well and these three want help. Do we honestly want to deny them that?"

The group was silent for a little until Ray finally spoke up.

"All right we'll stay but no getting too close to them. That especially goes for you Gerard."

"Me?"

"It's obvious you have a thing for that Lindsay girl. Seriously, your eyes were on nothing else when she was here. The more close you get, the harder it's gonna be for you to say goodbye."

Their discussion was over when they heard the door to the bedroom the others were in open. They all got out one by one. It was quiet for a couple seconds until Lindsay shot Steve a look.

"You're, um, welcome to stay if you wish," he said as if forced.

"Thank you," Gerard replied.

"You guys can sleep in the living room," Lindsay stated happily. "I'll go get you some blankets and pillows,"

"I'll get dinner," Kitty said.

"We're very grateful for your hospitality," Frank exclaimed. "We promise not to be burdens,"

Kitty came back and handed everyone an open can of ravioli.

"It's not really much but canned food and packages are all we could really eat," she explained. "The gas and water have been out so we can't really cook,"

"It's fine," Ray replied. "All that we've been having really is sugar so it's nice to have something as close to a meal as we could get,"

Lindsay came back holding a few blankets and pillows. She dropped them to the floor in order to remove some cushions off a sofa which turned out to be a pull out.

"This one is obviously also a bed so I guess two of you can take this one while the others can take the recliner and the other couch," she stated.

"I'll take the recliner," Frank proclaimed.

"I guess I'll take the couch," Ray said.

"Looks like that leaves you and me with the bed Mikey," Gerard stated.

"Well I'm going to bed," Steve said with a yawn. "I will see you all tomorrow. Good night."

"I think I'm gonna sleep too," Frank agreed heading to the recliner.

Then everyone was headed to their destinations for sleep. Gerard didn't realize how tired he was until he lied down on the pull out. As soon as he shut his eyes, he was out.

* * *

><p>"What's with all the buckets?" Frank asked. He was with Mikey and Steve walking on the apartment roof which was mostly covered with varieties of buckets.<p>

"This was to help with our water supply," Steve answered. "It was raining nonstop last week so we thought we'd try to get some water for ourselves. But now the rain has stopped and we're once again short on water. There hasn't even been a slight drizzle."

Meanwhile, Kitty was outside on the apartment balcony trying to hear her hand operated radio.

"What are you up to?" a voice asked from behind her.

She turned and saw Ray. She gave him a smile and motioned for him to come to where she was.

"I'm trying to find something on my radio but all I keep getting is static,"

She continued to crank the radio until finally getting what she was looking for.

_**Emergency...broadcast...**_

Lindsay came out with Gerard.

"Are you showing Ray the broadcast?" she asked Kitty but she shushed her so they could hear.

_**Over at Fort Dix in Trenton, New Jersey...the answer to the infection...those of you out there, please come...we have the answer...**_

Then there was nothing but static once again.

"The answer?" Gerard asked.

"This has been playing on the radio for the past three days," Kitty stated. "There are people who can help,"

"Oh please tell me you're not showing them that broadcast," Steve said coming from the roof.

"It keeps playing every time I use the radio Steve. There are people who send it out and they are over at that army base in Trenton. It's not that far from here."

"Okay say that there were people, is it really worth taking the risk of being attacked by infected?"

"Look Steve if this was a couple of days ago I might've agreed with you," Frank debated. "But so far we've been seeing that there are other survivors besides ourselves. And since we're kind of a big group there's no doubt we'll have protection against what comes."

"Kitty and I have been planning on going and it can't hurt to try now that there are more people with us to help," Lindsay said. "Do you seriously want to spend your days here with nothing to do but eat canned food and hope for rain?"

Everyone looked at Steve for an answer. He seemed to think about for a little bit until finally speaking up.

"Pack up only the essentials,"

He left to his room with that as did everyone else to go pack up things.

A few minutes later everyone had what they needed and were quietly walking downstairs with a weapon in their hands.

"You have the keys to the van right?" Lindsay asked Steve.

He answered her by putting his hand in his pocket and shaking it, making a jingling sound. They finally made it downstairs and were now in front of a door that led to the parking lot. Steve opened the door slightly to see how it was and saw a small group of the infected walking around. He looked past them and saw that the van was only a few feet away.

"All right there's some infected out," Steve told everyone. "But the van is not that far away so here's the plan, Lindsay I'm going to give you the keys. I'm gonna run out and try to get their attention while you guys make a run for it."

"Steve no you can't," Lindsay protested.

"I'll be fine. And if anything happens while you're trying to go to the van, split up is that clear?"

Everyone muttered a yes.

"Okay, here goes nothing,"

Steve quickly opened the door and ran out. He started to shoot the infected that were now on his tail once he began to run around.

"Let's go!" Lindsay instructed the group.

They got out and ran towards the van while shooting some infected that came close. Eventually they made it and Lindsay quickly unlocked the van and everyone got in.

"Steve, come on!"

"Hurry Steve!"

"Run!"

Everyone was shouting for Steve to run to the van. He shot a few more infected before running towards it. He got in, started it, and then drove out of the parking lot. As they drove, Lindsay punched his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again!" she scolded.

The rest of the drive was calm and quiet. That was until the group met a tunnel. They stopped in front of it.

"What do you think?" Steve asked.

"I think it'll be a fucking stupid idea to drive through there," Frank stated bluntly.

"Well where else do you suppose we can go?" Kitty asked.

"How about a nice little highway that isn't a dark tunnel probably crawling with infected?"

"Are you sure there isn't another way to go? Like maybe a turn or something?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever there might've been we missed and this is like the only place we can go through," Gerard stated.

"Tunnel it is," Steve declared.

And in they went.

Everyone looked around the tunnel to see if anything was out of place. There were cars that were turned over, some corpses here and there, and rats. It was a horrid sight but luckily there were no sign of infected.

"I don't want to look out," Lindsay whimpered.

Gerard held on to her and comforted her.

"It's okay we're almost out,"

Just then, there was a loud pop and the van suddenly stopped. Everyone let out a groan.

"Really?" Frank exclaimed. "Of all fucking places?"

"Look let's just make this quick," Ray said. "I'll get the tools,"

"Spare," Steve said.

Everyone got out of the van and watched them take off the popped tire. They were about to replace it when they heard growling in the distance. Outside the tunnel everyone saw some shadows. Shadows that were coming their way.

"Oh my God!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Come on guys we need to hurry," Gerard rushed.

"Hold on we almost got it," Ray replied as he finished putting on the tire. He quickly started tightening it.

"Get in!" Steve yelled.

Everyone quickly got in and drove away before any infected can get to them. Some attempted to chase but they had already driven out of the tunnel and back into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi sorry this chapter may seemed rush. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can and also work on my other fanfictions. I love you all!**

**Peace and Love,**

**Terence Perry**


End file.
